


【拉二咕噠】祭品

by Hugellily



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugellily/pseuds/Hugellily
Summary: 拉二是魔王大人別太在意設定寫個h而已當然這個是1，目測還有個2好了⋯⋯文筆嘛⋯⋯被吃了，就醬，能接受的就繼續吧。





	【拉二咕噠】祭品

拉二是魔王大人  
別太在意設定  
寫個h而已  
當然這個是1，目測還有個2  
好了⋯⋯文筆嘛⋯⋯被吃了，就醬，能接受的就繼續吧。

 

 

祭品

在這片土地上，所有的人類都深受魔王的壓迫，其中最為重要的一點，魔王要求人類每一年都要獻祭美麗的少女作為和平條約。

作為巫女參雜在祭品裡面的純潔的少女，學習了12年的魔法，縢丸立香也終於被送去獻祭。

【沒關係的，你已經是一位出色的巫女了。】

出色的異鄉魔術師這麼說著。並且溫柔的撫摸著少女柔軟的頭髮。眼神並沒有看著少女，而是眺望遠方。

【所以呢，只要你能保持善良的心靈就肯定可以成功的。】

通往大海深處獻祭台的帆船已經到來，不遠處的迷霧遮住了魔王城堡的模樣， 看不清虛實。

【時間到了， 立香。】

少女拉起披風兜帽，毅然的走向帆船。

無人駕駛的帆船因為魔法的緣故自己動了起來，立香站在船頭，對著照顧了自己12年的魔術師揮手作別。

回應她的也只是魔術師溫柔的笑容和不知所云的話語。

【這下子，所有的條件都到齊了。】

立香在帆船行駛了大半天之後，看著船沿就睡著了。如果她這個時候睜開眼眼睛的話肯定會覺得了不可思議。

所有的景象就跟她生活的世界不一樣，天空倍烏雲籠罩著，不時會有閃電滑過。不遠處有一座島，與其說是島，不如說是一整座詭異的宮殿。

大三角形的宮殿。外面佈滿了各式各樣邪惡的紋路，遠遠看去就能感受到不詳的氣息。

終於，載著縢丸立香的帆船靠岸了。

【喔？這次的祭品看著樣子只是很普通嘛。】

魔王高高在上的漂浮在少女之上，看著她普通的臉龐不禁露出了些許失望的內容。

【不過，看在那些人類還是有好好的獻祭的份上，尼托克莉絲，打開通道讓她們出去吧。不過記得要打上印記。】

【是，奧茲曼迪亞斯大人。】

魔王若是不願意打開迷霧通道的話，沒有人能夠離開魔王圈養的區域，不過即使能夠短暫出去也好，也會被魔王座下的女巫打上魔王印記。在規定時間沒有回到這個地方就會暴斃而亡。

魔王一把扛起立香在肩頭，順便加強了她身上的昏睡魔法。對，立香會睡著並不是偶然，而是因為在不知不覺中被施加了魔法。

把立香帶回了自己的房間，看著她純白的巫女服，有一種想要撕爛的衝動。作為魔王的奧茲曼迪亞斯當然也會服從自己的慾望。

「撕啦——」

布料損壞的聲音在房間響起，沒過多久，立香的披風被扔在了地上，巫女服已經被損壞，美妙少女的身體就這樣展現在了奧茲曼迪亞斯的面前。

【雖然看起來嬌小，不過該有的還是有的嘛。】

魔王的手指滑過立香的乳頭，還沒有經歷過任何情事的身體即使在昏睡也發出了嚶嚀。

變本加厲的低頭含住少女的乳頭， 舌尖惡意添弄著，時不時用牙齒撕咬著，沒過多久就紅腫起來。奧茲曼迪亞斯滿意的看著自己的傑作。

魔王只覺得昏睡的少女欺負起來沒有樂趣，打了個餉指讓她清醒過來。

睡意朦朧的立香有意識後第一個想法就是自己身上涼颼颼的，想要拉過被子蓋好的時候抓了個空，睜眼就能看見自己身上破爛的巫女服和坐在床邊的男人雙手環胸的看著她。

【真是毫無防備呢，小巫女。】

立香看著奧茲曼蒂亞斯頭上魔王標誌性的稜角，還有那雙攝人心魄的金色的眼睛，後知後覺想要拿東西遮擋自己赤裸的身體，但是發展身邊什麼都沒有， 只能把自己縮起來然後拿手遮擋著重要部位。

【為⋯⋯為什麼我會在這裡？！】

最後的記憶停留在船上，醒來已經在別的男人床上讓立香有些不知所措，一時間都忘了自己會魔法。

奧茲曼蒂亞斯輕而易舉喔的箝制著她的手，接著卡在她雙腿間讓立香沒有辦法合攏雙腿，橙色的眼睛裡面寫滿了可憐。

【因為你是余的供品，至於供品怎麼處理，當然就是按照余的喜好了哈哈哈哈哈。】

湊在她耳邊說話的時候，氣息噴在她耳朵上癢癢的。

立香突然就像想起了她的目的，封印魔王，這樣島上的所有人就能得到自由，去外面的世界。

她想趁著魔王不注意偷偷發動魔法，可是魔法是需要繁重而複雜的咒語發動的，奧茲曼蒂亞斯發現了她的小動作。

【喔？想封印余還是殺了余？】

按住她的雙手舉高固定後用不知道那裡變出來特製繩子綁住，把立香身上破碎的巫女服全部處理乾淨，看著她因為害怕發抖的身體，揉捏了一下敏感的乳首，然後把手指放在立香嘴邊。

【你可以試試，看看你比較快，還是余比較快喔，小東西。】

說完就掐住少女的下巴強迫她張開嘴舔舐著自己的手指，少女柔嫩的皮膚沒多久就出現了兩道紅痕。

【好好添，才有吟唱咒語的機會喔。】

惡劣的玩弄著少女的舌頭，柔軟的觸感讓奧茲曼蒂亞斯愛不釋手，想像了一下少女眼裡含著淚用這柔軟的小舌舔舐自己的肉棒的感覺肯定很棒。

處於害怕狀態下的立香乖乖地舔舐著手指，奧茲曼蒂亞斯覺得差不多以後就抽出來，插入了一根進去少女緊緻的小穴抽動著。

【唔⋯⋯啊⋯⋯為什麼魔王要做這種⋯⋯哇嗚⋯⋯事情啊。】

未知的快感讓立香不由自主的帶上來哭腔，但是這種腔調在床笫間只會讓男人更加興奮。

【魔王不應該是墮落的化身？】

奧茲曼蒂亞斯的回答讓立香一下子回答不出來，趁著她分神又插入了第二根手指，抽插著往更裡面去。

【啊⋯⋯嗚，不要這樣子嗚⋯⋯我，好奇怪的感覺。】

【你不是打算把余封印起來麼，倒是專心的唸咒語啊，小巫女。】

【啊⋯⋯哈啊，嗚⋯⋯你⋯⋯】

第三根手指也已經插進去，彎曲周圍探索著，尋找著某一個敏感點。

【嗚⋯⋯吾等神明⋯⋯嘎啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯聆，聆聽嗚⋯⋯吾等的，的呼喚。】

斷斷續續的唸著咒語，但是少女是知道這樣斷斷續續的咒語是沒有辦法成功的。

【不要，這個樣子，魔王先生嗚⋯⋯】

按壓到敏感點的魔王嗤笑了一下

【這不是封印咒的咒文吧，小巫女。】

更加惡劣的刺激著敏感點，立香只覺得無從思考，快感外攻佔著大腦的思考能力，沒過多久，初經情事的立香到達了人生的第一個高潮。

感覺到自己噴薄而出的淫水她彆扭的扭過頭去，大口的喘息著，緩解高潮過後的精神透支，而奧茲曼蒂亞斯的角度看過去，潮紅的側臉和喘息間看到的粉嫩小嘴，小穴還不自覺的收縮。

果斷的脫下了自己的褲子，露出了巨大的肉棒。立香轉過頭就看到這根巨大的兇器，露出了驚嚇的表情。

【不⋯⋯不要，會死掉的嗚⋯⋯】

奧茲曼蒂亞斯用前端戳弄著少女小穴口，讓小穴流出更多的淫水來歡迎自己的入侵。

【你不是要唸咒語麼，別停下來啊。】

【吾等神明啊，聆聽我們的呼喚吧！？哇啊！】

突然插進去窄小的小穴，這個尺寸對於立香來說就像要把她撕裂一下，脹痛的感覺傳滿了全身，本能的收縮著小穴想要排出入侵者。

但是對於奧茲曼蒂亞斯來說，這只是在更加用力的咬緊自己的肉棒，帶來了更加爽快的快感，除了有點痛。

【放鬆點，小巫女，你想把余夾斷嗎？】

撫摸著立香的花核，緩解她初次不適應的痛感，慢慢的感覺到小穴內開始濕潤之後就開始抽動起來。

【啊啊啊⋯⋯啊嗚⋯⋯】

從內裏的入侵讓立香快樂得說不出話，窄小的小穴沒有辦法容納奧茲曼蒂亞斯全部的肉棒，還有一節留在外面沒有被照顧到。

【真小，說不定余全部插進去你就會滿足的暈過去吧。】

色氣的話語讓立香不由自主的分泌了更多的汁液，嘴巴微微張開，彷彿在邀請著奧茲曼蒂亞斯接吻一般。

【不要⋯⋯插進去嗚⋯⋯】

沒有想過自己第一次會交給魔王，據說小鎮上的傳統都是新婚之夜才能做這種事情，想到這裡立香就開始控制不住眼淚。

【嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯】

小聲啜泣著的時候被另一邊溫熱的唇瓣堵住了聲音，溫柔的舔舐著她的唇瓣，用舌尖勾住她的舌尖一起共舞。

但是立香沒想到魔王的液體會有媚藥的成分，沈溺在接吻中沒多久覺得自己渾身燥熱，不滿足於現在的速度，自己輕微的扭動著腰身。

【想要更多嗎？】

魔王看到少女已經被情慾侵佔了大腦，問出了誘惑的話語。

【嗯。】

【不是說要封印余麼？小巫女。】

停下所有動作，手在少女花核上揉搓著。

【嗚⋯⋯我，我想要⋯⋯】

【回答余的問題。】

【不⋯⋯不要了，想要更多嗚。】

【那余就，全部插進去了哦，好好的感受余的恩賜吧。】

說著就開始繼續抽插起來，每一次都會插緊比上一次更深的地方，直至整根插入，看著小腹輕微突起的形狀，用手撫摸著。

溫熱的手掌和微涼的肚皮行程了對比，立香只覺得所有的思考能力都已經被快感支配，扭動著自己的腰配合著魔王的進出。

【還是挺有天賦的嘛，告訴我你的名字。】

【立香⋯⋯藤丸立香⋯⋯嗚哇！】

第一次性愛就被插入到子宮，痛的同時帶著酸軟滿足的感覺傳遍全身。

【啊⋯⋯哈啊，好舒服。】

隨口而出的淫蕩話語，她沒有看到魔王滿足的笑容。

每次都能撞擊到最深處，越來越咬緊的小穴給魔王帶來巨大的快感，感覺差不多之後，咬住立香的耳朵吟唱著奇怪的咒語。

最後咒語完成的時候，射在了少女體內，溫熱的液體充滿了整個子宮的刺激下，少女再次達到了高潮。


End file.
